


Brilliant ideas

by DelayedConspirators



Series: Karezi sexcapades- one week trial. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelayedConspirators/pseuds/DelayedConspirators
Summary: Karkat and Terezi get their new relationship off to a cracking start.By going out to date other people.





	Brilliant ideas

**Tuesday.**

"K4RK4T. W3 N33D TO S33 OTH3R P3OPL3."

Startled, Karkat looked up. Terezi was wearing a fancy dress, and holding a small purse.

"THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

"W3'R3 GO1NG TO H4V3 4 L1TTL3 FUN ON TH3 TOWN. 1'LL 3XPL41N ON TH3 W4Y."

~~

She explained on the way.

~~

Twenty minutes later, Terezi was sitting across from a nice girl called Aresha.

Karkat was under the table, trying his utmost to get her moaning like a whore by lavishing her bulge and nook.

"So, your, nngh, profile said you were a mechanic. That must be fun," Terezi said, concealing her quirk.

"Yeah, you get really hands-on (sigh from Terezi) and you get quite well paid."

Aresha talked on about her job, and an amusing case of mistaken identity. Terezi was only slightly listening, too busy gripping her chair and fighting back an orgasm. Her grip on the chair was crushing, and her teeth, flashed out in a grin, were gritted heavily.

Karkat, under the table, smiled to himself, before plunging her whole huge cock into his mouth.

She almost lost it there, but she held on from the very edge.

"-and of course, I said I'd never heard of a Mr. Neville, but... oh, here's the food. Looks really tasty, doesn't it?"

Terezi whimpered slightly, and came silently. Karkat was surprised by the sudden rush of teal fluids into his mouth, filling it up in seconds. He swallowed, feeling his stomach bloat out. For at least three seconds, she filled him up, and he gulped it down, with no other option available. She sighed, feeling confident now, she began to speak.

"It certainly looks  _filling."_

Below the table, Karkat rolled his eyes. Then he smiled evilly, reaching slowly, pushing his finger into her nook.

Above the table, Terezi paused mid bite. She slowly swallowed, and then deliberately took another bite. Karkat kept pushing further.

"So, Terezi, what do you do? Judging by the glasses, I'm thinking Legislacerator?"

Karkat had three fingers inside her now, but she smiled and said, "Yes, I'm in the justice department. It's very  _satisfying_ work."

For five more minutes, the two girls traded stories, and Karkat pushed his hand up to the wrist inside her. Apart from once when her breath hitched, Terezi made no other noises of pleasure. But then Karkat, whose hand had been closed until now, opened his hand. The sudden flexing movement surprised Terezi, and she let out a low moan. Her date peered across the table at her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just you haven't even touched your dessert."

Terezi giggled slightly. "Do you want it or something? It's cherry flavoured."

 Her date grinned back. "No, I was just wondering, well... do you want to go back to my place?"

Karkat paused mid flex. "Uhh. I. Uh." She looked down. She could just see under the table, Karkat giving her a literal thumbs up. She smiled and relaxed.

"I'd love to." Karkat grinned, and flexed his hand again. He turned his hand slightly inside her, and made a thumbs up again, before pulling out slowly.

~~ 

Aresha had a very nice apartment, but Terezi only gave it a cursory look before focusing on her date. "On the couch or the bed?" She asked, spanking the ass of her date.

"Wh-what?"

"In my nook or my ass?" Terezi asked, moving close in to grab Aresha's ample breast.

The other girl moaned "F-fuck."

Terezi smiled. "That's the plan."

~TWO HOURS AGO~

"4LR1GHT, SO WHO3V3R C4N GO THROUGH D1NN3R W1TH TH31R D4T3 WH1L3 TH3 OTH3R G3TS TH3M OFF W1THOUT TH3 D4T3 NOT1C1NG W1NS."

"SHALL WE MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING?"

"HOW SO?"

"YOU HAVE TO DO ALL THAT, THEN GET INVITED AROUND TO THEIRS, NOT YOURS, AND MAKE THEM CUM AT LEAST ONCE AND TAKE A PICTURE OF THEM AS PROOF."

The taxi driver glanced into the back of the cab. "What the fuck did I just hear." 

"IGNORE US."

"You're paying, so whatever."

~~

Terezi grinned down at the panting girl on top of her, ass clenching on the bronzeblood's bulge. Terezi matched her movements, rocking back and forth as she was hilted repeatedly. Streaks of steals mixed with small amounts of bronze precum ran down her legs as she moaned, arching up. Their boobs met, and the other girl's large rumplespheres engulfed hers.

A hot torrent of thick cum erupted from the head of her bulge, painting her ass bronze. Aresha collapsed onto Terezi's chest, their breasts pushing together. Terezi snatched her phone off the bedside table, and took pictures from various angles. She quickly textured them to Karkat with the caption: "YOUR MOV3 >:]" 

Then she set it down, and slapped her date's ass again.

"Mmm? What?"

"Round two," Terezi whispered, grinning.

~~

"DID YOU HAVE A DEPRAVED FUCKING NIGHT OF SEXUAL INDULGENCE?"

"WHY Y3S, W3 D1D."

"I SAW THE PICTURES, BY THE WAY. YOU CHOSE A SWEET DATE. NICE ASS."

"WHY TH4NK YOU. 1 HOP3 YOU H4V3 4SLO CHOS3N?" She asked, grinning.

Karkat showed her his phone. "OH, D3L1C1OUS!"

"BACK OFF, HE'S MINE."

 ~~

Karkat sat across from a seadweller, Terezi under the table. The seadweller, Markus worked as a lifeguard. He also, Terezi noticed, was wearing a scarf when he came in, and had a Celtic accent. She grinned. This was totally blackmail material.

"So, you're a lifeguard. Have you ever saved someone's life?" Asked Karkat smoothly, charmingly, and completely differently than his normal personality.

"Yeah, once there was this girl who went too far out, she almost drowned. Luckily, I saw her going out, and kept an eye on her, so when she started flailing about I saw her."

Under the table, Terezi gripped Karkat's already fully erect bulge, and slowly stroked it. "That's (ah) interesting, because you're a seadweller, yeah? Or am I completely wrong about that? Heh, but yeah, you're pretty much perfect for the job."

Grinning, Markus said, "Yeah, seadwellers get like ninety percent of ocean related jobs, no surprises there."

Terezi quickly pumped Karkat's bulge up and down for ten seconds, then stopped outright immediately.

"Fuck," Karkat breathed through gritted teeth.

"What is it?" Asked his date.

"No, never mind, I thought I'd left my wallet at home, but luckily, I'm not that much of a klutz."

Whilst he shoved his hand in his pocket to grab his wallet, he shoved Terezi's face onto his bulge with his other hand, his eyes lidded slightly with pleasure. He flashed his wallet in the air, the shoved it deep in his pocket again, taking the moment to force Terezi's head down onto his bulge up and down twice. She got the idea, and started deep-throating him. A small hiss escaped him, but the food arrived just as he did so, so it sounded like "yesssss," which was some lucky bullshit right there. Terezi sucked on his bulge, before spreading his nook side. He fought to contain the whine which bubbled up inside him.

"So, Markus, at your work, do you wear Speedos, or trunks?"

Markus almost choked on his food as he laughed, and said "Well, it wouldn't do to distract a drowning person with my Speedos, so-"

"Let me guess. You don't wear anything? Or you wear spandex. It can't be anything else." They both chuckled for a while.

Terezi reflected that Karkat was remarkable at flirting when he wanted to be. Apparently, Knight of Blood wasn't an empty title, he was really good at relationships. But she still had one trick left.

She slipped the bullet vibrator she had into his nook. He stiffened slightly, eyes flickering down the table, before relaxing and resolving to ignore it.

Then she flicked on the vibrator.

The sensation was so sudden, Karkat almost lost it there and came. And then, of course, when she flicked it up to eleven, he did lose it.

She pressed her face in to smell his bulge up close, when thick ropes of ruby spunk covered her glasses. She grinned, and licked it off. Five seconds later, he slowed and stopped. Her face was covered in his red cum, and she moaned silently at the experience as she sniffed in the arousal at such a close range.

Karkat smiled at his date, who had been peering at him oddly. Markus said, "So, what is it that you do?"

"Oh, well I'm in vet training. In two years, if your dog falls down the stairs, I'll be your man."

Markus nodded, and the two were silent for a minute. Then Karkat's date spoke up.

"Listen, d'you wanna maybe go back to my place? We can have dessert there." He wiggled his eyebrows, and Karkat laughed.

"Sure! Just let me get my coat."

~~

They didn't even get full undressed. Karkat just took off his trousers, and lay on the bed.

Markus just stared at him for a good five seconds.

"Like what you see?" Karkat teased.

"Oh, I do."

Karkat slid off the bed, and put his arms around the taller troll's neck. The seadweller slowly pushed his trousers and boxers down to reveal a foot-long bulge.

Karkat grinned, grabbing the lubricant out of his pocket, and kneeling down to face the thick bulge. He began to smear the cherry liquid all over the massive prick. As with Terezi, being so close to the smell of arousal and spunk, Karkat's brain shut down a bit, so he grabbed it, and tried to stuff it in his mouth. It was almost to wide of him to get more than an inch in, so he withdrew it. His date laughed, and Karkat pouted. He began to slather the bulge in the cherry lube.

After he had administered the sizeable bulge, he stood. "Get on the bed, on your back," he commanded.

The startled seadweller quickly complied. Karkat crawled over to him on the bed. He stopped, and laid an erotic kiss of the seadweller's lips.

He carefully lowered himself onto the erect pole beneath him. Slowly at first, but Sith increasing speed, Karkat pushed himself up and down the violet bulge.

"Nnngh, shit. Shit, fuck FUCK!" Karkat moaned as he slid down his date's bulge. Streaks of red already ran down his legs.

The seadweller was panting and moaning, thrusts increasing in speed. Then, suddenly, he pushed in as deep as he could, and Karkat was filled up with violet cum.

Karkat peeled himself off his date,and lay side by side with him, breathed heavily. Karkat took out his phone, and snapped a photo. 

The caption said "ONE FOR ONE, CUM FOR CUM."

He put his phone down, and the seadweller opened his eyes.

"Karkat? Were you getting off during our date?"

He froze. "Shit, you saw that?"

He heard chuckles. "I'm surprised no one else did. Why, though? You were a smooth motherfucker, I was waiting just to get in your pants."

"...So a friend and I. We have this bet."

~~

"SO, HOW DO W3 BR34K TH3 T13?" Terezi asked, grinning.

"THERE ISN'T ONE. HE FIGURED IT OUT. AND THEN HE DOMMED THE FUCK OUT OF ME. LONG STORY SHORT, I THINK WE NEED TO HOOK UP OUR DATES." Karkat was  _smiling._

"SO 1 W1N?" Terezi asked, grinning sightlessly.

"YEAH,WHATEVER. SO WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WIN, ANYWAY?"

Her grin widened. "YOU. 1 N33D T1M3 TO S3T 1T UP, SO DR1NK TH1S."

~~

Karkat woke to a throbbing erection, and Terezi standing over him. He shifted slightly, only to find that he was tied to each corner of the bed. He had on him, a miniskirt, a push-up bra, and pigtails. In short, he looked like something from Eridan's wet dream. Terezi was sniffing, inhaling deeply to take in his outfit.

"1T LOOKS GOOD ON YOU, MR. CH3RRYPOP!"

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS?" Karkat blushed. He didn't know he could blush.

"GL4DLY."

She pushed her bulge onto his nook's entrance, then paused.

Karkat was getting very flustered by this point. "WHAT THE FUCK? DON'T BE A FUCKING TEASE."

She cackled, and pushed in an inch very slowly. "NOP3! 1 W4NT TO H34R YOU  _4SK_ TO B3 FUCK3D, L1K3 4 SLUT!"

He moaned, trying to push himself down onto her bulge. "PLEASE..."

"PL34S3 WH4T, K4RK4T? S4Y 1T. S4Y 1T FOR M3 4ND 1'LL L3T YOU CUM TOD4Y. M4YB3."

"F-FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT," he mumbled. She pushed in another inch.

"WH4T? 1 C4N'T H34R YOU!" He moaned again, panting heavily. He was coming undone on front of her eyes and it was beautiful.

"FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT," he moaned.

She pushed in another inch of bulge, thrusting in and out shallower.

"FUCK ME!" He moaned louder. Another inch.

"FUCK ME! I NEED YOU IN ME, PLEASE TEREZI, FUCK, I- I CAN'T- PLEASE." Her grin widened, and she pushed in another two inches.

"TEREZI, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO, I CAN'T, PLEASE, JUST DO IT, PLEASE," he said, words tumbling out of his mouth as he lost control.

Terezi pushed another three inches of bulge into him, and began thrusting slowly into him, leaving just that one inch to fit inside him.

"I NEED- I CAN'T- PLEASE, SHIT!" She grinned, but didn't comply.

"TEREZI! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE, I JUST- I NEED THIS!" She stopped completely out of him. He whined at the loss of her bulge. "1 LOV3 YOU TOO, K4RKL3S."

And with that, she slammed all ten inches of her prick into him as quickly as she could, hitting him in a second. He screamed with pleasure, and red rushed in a wave from his nook. His bulge fired off, too, some landed on his chest, some landed on her boobs and some on her face. She paused at the full thrust, and Karkat looked right at her. She slowly, deliberately, licked a line up his chest, collecting as much spunk as she could, then kissed Karkat full in the face.

To Terezi's senses, it was like having Karkat's bulge in her mouth, and she cooed in delight. To Karkat, the salty taste was unusual, but not completely without flavour. The kiss deepened, and Terezi stuck her tongue as far down his throat as it would go. He moaned again, and small amounts of ruby spunk dripped from his untouched bulge.

Terezi disengaged the kiss,allowing all the spunk in her mouth to flow into his.

She then returned her attention to his nook. Dripping with red, she pushed her bulge back into it. The hypersensitivity made Karkat scream with pleasure again. She thrust in and out at a merciless pace, building arousal in her bulge. She hit her orgasm suddenly, unexpectedly, and thrust deep inside Karkat, mouth gaping open wordlessly as her spunk flooded his nook.

They both lay, joined together, panting, covered in spunk for a few minutes, until Karkat spoke up.

0LET'S DO THIS AGAIN SOME TIME."

Terezi cackled in agreement.

 


End file.
